Sakura's Forgotten Hero
by kiara.slayer
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you realize you've forgotten someone? What about when you have reason to think that someone is considered a monster by the rest of the general population? Well, that's simple. You find out who they are and you ignore everything everyone else thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! THAT'S RIGHT; MEH.**

Yes, I realize I have unfinished stories. But eh, I'll get to those. This is my new baby and I just love it so much and it needed to be posted.

Heads up; some characters may not be _in character_. Deal with it this is my story and that's how I want them okay? **OKAY!**  
Sasuke is in this story and is a good guy again. (I just want him to come home oh god.)  
Sakura is the central character, obvi, and this is mostly in her point of view. **SHE ALSO GETS MORE DEPTH OMG OMG :D**

**This does not follow the anime or manga or anything. Some events may be included and some may not be.  
I made my own new country, village, and characters too and they are important and you all will deal with that.  
The new things/places/people will be explained as they are introduced.**

_'This is thoughts.'_

**_'This is Sakura's inner's_**_ thoughts'_

"Talking"

Regular words no one says or thinks.

_(added things that aren't thoughts)_

**[A/N: Author's Note] **Just in case someone wasn't aware of that.

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE THINGS OF MY OWN CREATION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

We'd been taught all throughout our years at the Academy that demons were evil. That they were vicious, mindless, killing machines. That they thrived off of death and blood. That they couldn't feel, or care, or understand.  
We had been taught that years ago demons had slaughtered hundreds of people all at once during some magic eclipse. Said eclipse supposedly happens once every 90 years, the last one happening 37 years ago.  
We were taught to steer clear of Shadow Country. That's where most of the demons lurked, and apparently the villages within that country wouldn't bother with any foreigners anyways.  
We had been taught that if you do encounter a demon, to kill it before it could kill you or to get the hell out of there. But to be killed, one had to be alive. And we were also taught that demons weren't actually living. So how do you kill something that's not even alive? Nobody knew, so running was really the only option.  
Everything we'd learned about demons had been negative. But, what if it wasn't all exactly true? What if most of it was said and taught out of fear and terror? What if we really barely knew anything about demons, besides the fact that they were strong and scary, and because of that we just naturally feared them?

* * *

When I woke up, it was still dark. Kakashi was sitting on a rather thick lower branch of a nearby tree, his attention on his little orange porn novel. Despite the fact that he didn't acknowledge me, I knew that he knew I was awake. I squirmed out of my sleeping bag and sat cross-legged on top of it, facing the small fire in the middle of our little camp. It was definitely morning, and it was almost completely silent in the surrounding forest, save for birds and some other wildlife.

My eyes went to my sleeping teammates. Naruto was located to my left, and he was sprawled out on top of his sleeping bag, snoring loudly. It was probably creepy of me, but I took a moment to just look at him.  
He'd grown up a lot in the past seven years, and he'd become like a brother to me. He was finally taller than I was, much to his excitement, and he was even stronger. His face and body had matured more as well, but he was still his old hyperactive self. Just, well, more muscular and attractive. His hair was a little longer but still in its signature style, and he'd ditched the bright orange outfit he'd always sported. Because of the heat, he wore dark orange pants and a simple black t-shirt.

Sasuke was across from me, on the other side of the fire. He was much quieter than Naruto, and was tucked snugly into his bag. As Naruto had, Sasuke changed over the past few years too. He was also taller, he looked older, his strength had grown, his hair had grown maybe half an inch, and he was as hot as ever. But his personality was still the same. But that was the best part. It was how he used to be, before Orochimaru came and screwed him up. I'm not saying he was exactly like the cocky-ass twelve year old he used to be, but some of his old habits were making a comeback. And a lot of his old habits, pre Orochimaru and post Orochimaru, were gone. I think the biggest one to go was the fact that he didn't avoid me like the plague.  
It had been weird. When Naruto finally managed to bring Sasuke, and his new little team, back Sasuke had_ (apparently)_ asked Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi about me. And then when Tsunade decided to give him a month of being stuck in the village with simple D-ranked missions, he had sought me out on his own. And he when he found me, he apologized. **For. Everything. **I almost fainted.

A grumble to my right grabbed my attention. It was our client. He was a young guy, my guess was a year or so younger than me, and he was pretty plain looking. Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a little muscle definition_ (probably from working in rice fields or something like that)_. His clothes were nice-ish; a worn in dark green shirt, brown pants, and sandals. Personality wise, he was a bit of a flirty pushover. Whenever Kakashi, Naruto, or Sasuke was nearby he was mostly quiet, only speaking when necessary, and obnoxiously polite. And then whenever it was just me around him, he grew a wandering eye and he couldn't shut up. Don't get me wrong though, he was a sweet guy, and he meant well.

"You're up early, Sakura. Trouble sleeping?" I shook my head.

"Not at all. I guess I just got my five hours. Once that happens I can't stay asleep anymore." It was true. Tsunade had assigned me a ton of shifts at the hospital over the last year, and I had been called in with a minutes' notice on multiple occasions. I was used to sleeping for five hours or less, and anything more than that just felt wrong. "If you'd like I can take over the rest of the watch." I'd been hoping that he'd accept, that way I could feel like I did _something_ useful during this mission, but of course he rejected my offer. I drowned out his reasoning and just stood up. If I wasn't allowed to be useful, then I was going to go for a walk.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm feeling restless now. I'm just gonna take a little walk." He didn't look entirely convinced with my answer. "I promise that I'll be back in ten minutes or less!"  
'_**Unless I get lost on the road of life...'**_ I shushed my inner voice. Like I'd ever have the balls to say that to Kakashi's face.

"Fine. Go." And so I went.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but I didn't really care. I could still feel my teammates' chakra signatures, so I wasn't _that_ far from them. Plus it had only been five minutes.

As I walked and walked, and I couldn't stop the small smile from growing on my lips.

_'It's so peaceful out here.'  
__**'Yeah, it really is.' **_As I walked a little further, I stumbled upon a small water hole. The water was crystal clear, and what kind of girl would I be to throw away the perfect chance to wash up a little without the risk of any nebby boys waltzing in on me? A horrible, gross one. So I quickly stripped and stepped in.

I had probably spent twenty minutes just sitting in the water after I washed the grim from my hair, but I was in no rush. Sasuke, Naurto, and our client wouldn't be up for at least another two hours, and I knew for a fact that Kakashi wasn't worried about me. If I could still feel his chakra signature, then he could sure as hell feel mine. "Ahh, this water is so nice!"

A gust of wind blew and a heard some leaves crunch. "I bet it is, Sa-ku-ra." I shrieked and jumped at least 10 feet in the air the second I heard a voice in my ear. Honestly I think I gave myself whiplash from looking around so fast. But oddly enough, no one was there.

"What the hell?" I don't think I could have been more confused. I definitely just heard a voice.  
_**'No one's there idiot..'**_

_'SHUT UP! Someone just said something.'_ Come on, I wasn't _that_ crazy! I know I heard a voice. I looked around and tried to find any kind of unknown chakra sign, but I came up with nothing. "I know I didn't just imagine that voice..." I shook my head and started to gather my clothes. _'Maybe I did just imagine it...'_

**"SAKURA IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!"** My eyebrow twitched. _'Goddammit Naruto.. Don't you dare come closer or I swear you'll never have childre-'_

* * *

"I'm sorry Sakura! I thought you were in trouble! How was I supposed to know you were naked?!" I just glared daggers at my teammate and stomped ahead.

_**'You know, you **_**did**_** shriek. Anyone who heard you probably thought something was wrong.. YOU thought something was wrong!'**_

_'That's all beside the point! __**NARUTO SAW ME NAKED AND PROCEEDED TO JUMP ONTO OF ME!**__'_ I was furious and embarrassed. Pardon me for being pissed and childish.

"Sakuuurraaaa! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't fixing this, you idiot!" My idiotic blonde teammate just whined louder. I inwardly smiled when I heard Sasuke and Kakashi and even our client tell him to shut up and accept that I was pissed, but that inside smile died when Naruto didn't listen.

"I thought you were being attacked! You screamed!"

"I shrieked in surprise when a raccoon ran right in front of me! That's not screaming!" Of course I didn't tell them I was hearing voices. I didn't need them thinking I was losing it or something, so obviously I blamed a woodland creature.

"Okay, I understand that now! But even Sasuke was worried when we got woken up by your shriek!" I stopped and turned back to him.

**"SASUKE DIDN'T JUST COME RUNNING OUT OF NOWHERE AND JUMP ON TOP OF ME WHEN I WAS STARTLED, WET, AND NAKED YOU IDIOT!"** Judging by how Naruto coward behind our client, it was safe to say I got my point across. The fist to his jaw had helped too.

* * *

Ah, it feels good to post things on here again. I'll try to update once a week at the very least. But I am in the midst of graduation and prom season right now, so I may be a little slow.

(lol wait. Fun fact; I skipped school today. Plz don't tell my mom.)

But I do hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I'm quite excited to write this story. Sakura is my favorite thing ever.

**OOOOOO**, creepy voices in the woods. Who was it? I don't know.  
Gah.

Okay, well that's all I got for now. Please follow and review maybe! I'll love you forever(:

**ALSO: if you're on Tumblr and see this pleeeeaaaasssseeee feel free to follow** **me(:**

**namastesaudade is my username url thing**

I** follow everyone back. **

**sorry to be THAAAT girl xP**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two has arrived! Special thanks to everyone who followed and favorited and reviewed! Much appreciated(:  
Hopefully you all continue to enjoy this story as it comes along!

Okay, quick clarification time! The little bits of information that are given at the beginning of each chapter so far are being told by Sakura. They also don't go in perfect chronological order. If you'd like a better idea of the times they're coming from just say so and I'll put a little note about it somewhere!(:  
Also, they won't be appearing in every single chapter. So there's that.

Any new characters (my ocs) that aren't explained right when they are mentioned or are vaguely talked about** _WILL_ **be explained at some point, so please bear with me on that.

Alright I think that sums everything up for this.

**AGAIN I don't own Naruto. Just this plot and my ocs :3**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kakashi was the one to tell us about the tailed beasts. Of course we knew all about Naruto being the Kyubii's host by then, and I think that's why he said something.

That and because the tailed beasts pretty much contradicted what we'd been taught for years at the Academy. They had brains, they could control themselves (to an extent maybe), and when they were sealed within people they reacted according to said person's feelings. He probably didn't want us thinking Naruto was holding some mindless killing machine.

Kakashi had called them _the exceptions to the rules_.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to just take it all at face value and then push what he'd said to the very recesses of their minds. But I couldn't. Because if there was an exception with them, couldn't that mean that there were even more exceptions that no one knew about?

Call it me being a pushover to something so unknown, call it me being a psycho crazy idiot, but I kept an open mind about demons. I'm not saying I loved them and wanted to be best friends with all of them. I'm just saying that maybe they weren't all horrible monsters?

* * *

I had all but sprinted to the inn when I saw it. The five of us had finally made it to a small little village that marked the _just one more day _point of our mission, and I was thrilled; thrilled because this little nameless village meant a bed and a shower and food that wasn't horribly burnt fish or squirrels.

The girl behind the front desk was my new best friend within 5 minutes. Kakashi had asked for two rooms for us all. **TWO. ROOMS.**

He had expected me to share a room with Sasuke and Naruto while he stayed with Cain, the boy we were escorting. I was about to scream bloody murder (I wanted a bathroom and bed to myself. Sue me), but this beautiful angel before me had seemed to understand my pains, and she handed us three keys. She proceeded to explain that each room only had 1 bed in it and no couch, and felt that it would be too crowded and uncomfortable for me, so she was giving us a third room on the house. I hugged her.

My room was across the narrow hallway from the boys' rooms.

The first thing I did was take a legitimate shower. Hot water, soap and everything. I'd never felt so clean in my entire life. When I got out, it was approaching twilight. "The boys will probably want dinner or something…" And as if on cue, a knock sounded on my door. I was only in a towel, but I knew it was more than likely Kakashi so I just answered the door in it.  
But Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. The only person in the hall was the Uchiha before me. I had to physically stop myself from laughing at how red Sasuke's face got the second he registered I was nearly naked in front of him. "Need something?" His eyes went to my doorframe_. '__**HA! **__So the avenger can't face a naked girl. I knew he had to have some kind of weakness!'_

"We're all going to the restaurant across the street to eat." I knew that he was also asking me if I would be joining them. Before I answered his avoided question, a yawn got out.

"I'm actually going to call it a night." He nodded and was about to turn away, but I stopped him by grabbing his upper arm. "Could I get one of you guys to bring me something back maybe? I know I'm going to be hungry later tonight."

"Hn." (Yeah sure, what do you want?) I speak fluent Sasukese.

"Some kind of chicken and a small salad would be great." I shut my door behind his retreating form. I quickly headed to my bag and pulled out clothes to sleep in, changed, and crawled into bed.

* * *

_I was running. I didn't know where to, but I was running. And I was covered in blood. It wasn't my blood, but it was blood. Tears stung my eyes and my legs were burning. I could feel my hair whipping behind me, and I could feel pieces of wood and stone and rocks dig into my bare feet. _

_I had on a simple white sundress, well, what was left of a_ white_ dress._

_Behind me I heard branches crack, and in the distance there were screams of terror and panic and pain. 'Where am I?' _

_I was in a forest. A really dense, dark forest. It reeked of death and blood. It just felt evil._

_I didn't want to be here. _

_But no matter how fast I ran, the trees never thinned out. I took more notice to the blood that coated me. Whose blood was this? Where they dead? Did I kill them? No.. No I couldn't have. I didn't have any weapons. And I didn't have any bruises or signs of fighting anyone. _

_This didn't make any sense. _

_'How did I get here?'_

'_You came here.' Whose voice was that? It seemed so familiar, yet so unknown. _

_'Where is here?' _

'_Here is here.' What? No, that's not what I wanted to know! 'There is there.' They were mocking me. I could tell._

_'Shut up!' _

_Silence. The voice didn't say anything more and the screams from earlier just… stopped. It was unsettling. And even though I knew better, I stopped. My eyes scanned the surrounding area and almost immediately spotted someone. A boy. He was casually leaning up against a large tree trunk. I memorized his appearance. Unruly dark brown hair, hard coral eyes, smug smirk, lightly tanned skin, dark clothes. _

_He just screamed _**DANGER **_to me. Maybe it was the cruel look in his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that he was looking at me like I was dinner._

Or maybe it was the fact that he was covered in even more blood than I was. Something just wasn't right.  
And yet, I felt an overwhelming sense of security and safety from being near him. Like nothing would hurt me. 'Except maybe him.' I didn't understand.

_Neither of us said anything. We just stood there, watching the other. I wanted to say something, to ask him who he was or where we were, but something in his gaze stopped me. It was as though it was telling me that I only got one question, and that was it. I needed a good question. One that would get me a good explanation of this place and maybe give me a hint as to who _he _was._

_I'd finally thought of one. But when I went to ask, my voice didn't work. I couldn't talk. I tried several times, but they were all failures. And then I watched him point to his head. 'What?'_

'_Think it.' Oh. He could hear my thoughts. And apparently I could hear his too. That's not super embarrassing or anything… _

_'Wh.. What is this place?' I swear his smirk grew._

'_You.' I blinked. That didn't make any sense. How could _I_ be a _place_?! I don't know why but I looked around. And then back at him._

_'Excuse me?'_

'_It's your subconscious.'_

* * *

My eyes snapped opened. _'My subconscious? How was that my subconscious? How was it that...dark? And more importantly, why was that_ _guy in it?'_ I had no idea. But a person's subconscious is one of the most mysterious things around. And as much as I understood how the mind and body worked, that one part always just flew right over my head. I groaned and sat up in bed.

And that's when the scent of chicken hit my nose. I smiled. There on the hotel dresser was a container of orange chicken and on top of it was a small salad bowl. _'Awe, Sasuke got everything I wanted. I'll thank him tomorrow.'_

_**'If this was the 12 year old you, you'd spazzing out and probably crying at the gesture.'**_ I rolled my eyes at my inner.

_'Well I'm not 12 anymore so shut up. My fangirl days are gone forever.'_ Looking back, I can't believe I ever acted like I had all those years ago. It wasn't until a year ago when I really thought back on the past that I realized just how much of a joke I probably was. It was bad enough that I had bright pink hair, but then to act like _that_? I shuddered at the memories.

* * *

I was bored. Very _very_ bored. My food was eaten and happily sitting in my belly, and I wasn't tired in the least. "What the hell should I do now?" It was definitely too late outside for a walk, and I didn't feel like traveling all of tomorrow with a hangover so the bar downstairs was out of the question.

'_**Maybe we can try and figure out what your dream from earlier was all about!'**_

_'Oh yeah.. We could do that. Okay, so where to start?'_

_**'Did the forest seem familiar?'**_

_'Yeah, I totally recognized that one tree that we passed! It was right next to that rock and that other tree..'_

_**'That's not what I meant! I mean, did that situation ring any bells? That forest was even creepier than the Forest of Death. I'm sure it would have left some kind of impression on you. And what about that dress? Have you ever worn any kind of white dress like that before?'**_ Inner had a point. And everything in that dream had seemed so oddly familiar. I thought long and hard before I came up with something.

_'I can't place that forest yet, but I vaguely remember a white dress. When I was really little my mom bought me one that looked a lot like the one in the dream. I wore it once but it got ruined from playing in the mud with Haku and Zenzo.'_ The memory came rushing back and I smiled fondly.

_**'Focus. What about the boy? Do you remember meeting anyone who looked like him, ever?'**_

_'Takaru. But I know that that couldn't have been him, because Takaru just turned 9 last week, and his eyes are more orangish, not that coral color.'_ Note to self, send Takaru a birthday present with a really long sorry message for being so late.

_**'Has Takaru ever mentioned siblings or cousins?'**_

_'Yeah. They all died when his old village was slaughtered and then accidentally burned to the ground.. He showed me.'_

___**  
'Oh yeah...'**_ Silence. So as of now only the dress was explained. Kind of. _**'When was the last time you felt that safe?'**_

_****__  
'Huh?'_

___**  
'When you two were staring each other down. You felt so safe and protected, even I could feel it. When was the last time you felt like absolutely nothing could hurt you?'**_

Now that required a lot of thought. Sure, I had felt safe when my uncle was around, and I'd always felt invincible with Zenzo nearby. Then there was the security that I got from being with my teammates. But even with all of them, I knew I could still be harmed. I had _been_ harmed at one point or another_. 'Nev-..'_ I paused. No, wait. I had definitely felt that sense of total protection before. But I couldn't place it. _'What the hell?'_ How could I know I felt it but not have any memory of it?

* * *

Yay chapter over!

How'd you all like the dream sequence? I'm honestly still not sure about it, but eh, it works! And who is this mysterious boy? Idk.  
You guys will also love Takaru when he gets explained. SUUUUCH a lovable kid :3

**Haku is not the same Haku that was with Zabuza. I don't remember if I mentioned that before. But yeah, no relation. Just the same** name.

Alright, leave me a review or two or a lot (:

See ya in a week!


End file.
